


that's what friends are for

by softgrantaire



Category: Druck | SKAM (Germany)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Just assume that always, M/M, Matteo likes to be called baby and his friends make fun of him for it, Trans David, Trans Male Character, petnames
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2020-01-12 22:29:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18455900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softgrantaire/pseuds/softgrantaire
Summary: No matter how many fics we get of Matteo getting roasted by his friends, it will never be enough.Or, David calls Matteo 'baby' in front of his friends, plus feelings.





	that's what friends are for

“Baby, have you seen my phone charger?”

 

He sees Matteo blush and look down - will there ever be anything more beautiful than Matteo’s reaction to being called baby? Almost immediately following, his eyes widen before he sighs in what seems to be resignation; he knows what’s coming.

 

David realizes too late that he and Matteo aren’t alone in the flat.

 

_“Baby?_ ” Carlos’s voice had shot up four octaves. 

 

“Look at how he’s blushing!” Abdi cries. “You’re saying Matteo - _our_ Matteo, gross, always annoyed Matteo - likes being called baby?”

 

“Oh, he doesn’t just _like_ it,” Hans cackles. “Gather around, Daddy Hans has some stories -”

 

“Okay, okay!” Matteo loudly interrupts. “Anyway. Your charger is probably in your coat pocket.”

 

“Thanks, love.” He goes to get it, leaving his boyfriend to the sharks.

 

_ “Love?”  _

 

“Carlos, they’ve been dating for ages,” David hears Jonas sigh, coming to Matteo’s rescue. “He’s been like a gross rom com since before they even met, dude.”

 

Or, maybe not coming to his rescue. 

 

“Shut up,” and that was Matteo whining. _That_ was a sound David was used to. 

 

“Besides,” Jonas continues. “It’s nice that he’s happy. Are you?”

 

David finds his charger and comes back in time to see Matteo blush and nod.

 

“Ha, gay.”

 

“Oh, shut the fuck up, Abdi.”

 

“Well,” David says, sitting in the empty spot next to Matteo. At the soft smile sent his way he’s helpless but to pull his boyfriend on to his lap. There’s a round of teenage boys yelling in response, but he ignores them. “It would be pretty awkward if you weren’t gay - especially with some of the stuff we’ve done.”

 

_“David,”_ Matteo whines. He hasn’t stopped flushing since the conversation started. “They’re never going to let me live this down as it is.”

 

“Sorry, baby,” David smirks. Carlos and Abdi yell gay loudly again, Jonas and Hans joining them. He can see Matteo’s eyes narrow in response.

 

“I’ll show you gay.” Before David can say anything else, Matteo’s turned around to straddle him and stuck a tongue halfway down his throat.

 

The kiss is obviously for show, but that doesn’t stop the heat stirring low in his stomach. Any kiss with Matteo, even for show, never fails to rile him up. He’s positive it shouldn’t be like this, but he’s not complaining.

 

Matteo moans quietly when David runs his nails through his hair; Jonas takes that as his cue to break them apart. Physically, a hand on each of their faces.

 

“Okay, okay, we get it, you’re gay.”

 

“You interrupted at a good time,” David leans back casually with a wicked grin. “Matteo was getting…excited.”

 

Matteo, who’s still straddling him, is taking a moment longer to recover and can’t even deny it. He’s beautiful like this, flushed and messy.

 

“And _that_ is our cue to leave,” Jonas says, dragging the other boys up. “Have a nice night, use protection, we’ll make fun of you Monday.”

 

“You’re not going to walk them out?” David laughs.

 

“Hans can do it. Also fuck them.”

 

Hans waves but does just that. He winks as he closes his bedroom door. “Goodnight, kitten.”

 

As soon the door closes, David’s arms were around him.

 

-

 

“I have a question.”

 

Matteo turns his head to look at him. “Fire away.”

 

“Why do you always look shocked after? Even if it’s just a kiss, you look shocked. You don’t have to tell me if you’re not -”

 

“I think,” Matteo inhales, interrupting his rambling. “I think it’s because I’m still not sure this is real. _You’re_ here, I’m _out,_ I never have to force myself to be into someone I’m not anymore. My friends make fun of us and it’s exactly the same as when they make fun of Abdi or Carlos. It feels good, and I’m - not used to that.”

 

“Oh, love,” David says softly. “You deserve to always feel good. I can’t take back what you’ve gone through, but I can try to give you ‘good’ now.”

 

Matteo shuffles so he’s close enough to kiss the bridge of David’s nose. “The same for you, you know. I’ll never 100% get what you’ve gone through, and I’ll still fuck up and say some dumb shit that may offend you, but I’ll try my best to give you ‘good’, too.”

 

David remembers when he’d seen him the first day of classes; of course he’d seen him. His friends were loud, shouting though they were hardly a meter apart. Yelling about a girl, perhaps? 

 

Groups of raucous boys always make his heartbeat quicken in apprehension.

 

But then he saw him. He was leaning against a set of lockers, half asleep, hair mussed, ignoring them completely. 

 

David had felt his breath catch. He knew he had been staring, but even now he can’t find it within himself to look away. 

 

Days had passed, only catching a glimpse of the boy in the hallway every so often.

 

Then they’d met, and he had a name for the face. The face that had been haunting him since the first day.

 

_ Matteo. _

 

His name was Matteo, and he was beautiful. Mussed hair, chapped lips, a smile that took centuries to spread across his face. A smile that David would pay to see conclude its journey.

 

They’d smoked, and joked about an eyelash. Discussed music and places they’d like to visit. Then Matteo’s girlfriend - Leonie’s friend - had appeared, kissing any hint of a smile off of his face. 

 

It had taken weeks, months, to get it right. They’d never be perfect - they were both damaged by their pasts, both in different and similar ways - but they were a team.

 

How they’d gone from that first meeting in the hallway to curled up in Matteo’s bed…maybe fate wasn’t so bad, after all. Maybe they _were_ predestined. 

 


End file.
